The Dream
by gordiesplace
Summary: Possibly a waking dream about long denied love and desire and want.


The night was hot and muggy...and the bedroom the same.

in the dim moonlight it was plain to see the covers of the bed were long since kicked off due to the heat.....

He lay flat on his back,legs stretched out and slightly apart, feet almost touching the footboard...

One arm was flung behind his head, the other lay across his well muscled chest....

He was naked, a slight sheen of sweat showed all across the length of his lean athletic body... collecting in a tiny glistening pool in the hollow of his throat....

He hovered just below the surface of sleep, and he dreamed, and moaned in his dreams.....and his dreams seemed mixed with reality....and this was his dream.....

**He couldn't seem to move, laying there in his bed....like he was restrained , but there were none....

She was in a body clinging dress.....low cut, thin straps over the perfect skin of her shoulders.....which were obscured only by the tumbling waves of her gloreous hair....

the dress was long and sheer, like a second skin,hiding almost nothing with its impossibly thin material,yet hiding just enough of the perfect female form beneath to make any red blooded male lose his senses....

In his half dream, she was there, near the end of bed, her amazing blue eyes regarding him with sensuous caresses......

she circled slowly around from the end of the bed,seemingly floating up the length of the bed, trailing a finger lightly up his thigh, hesitating......then up his side.....across his chest, to that pool in the hollow of his throat.......

She dipped her finger there, then slowly brought it to her lips, and inserting it carefully and achingly slowly into her mouth, she tasted him.....**

He groaned again, his head rolling to one side, the hand on his chest slowly sliding to his stomach, and coming to rest just below his navel.....

**She liked what she tasted, and slowly bent, her lips hovering just above his neck, then her tongue delicately arched out and dipped into that hollow.....

...and slowly swirling around,tasting him again.....

...her tongue trailed from there up and around his neck, and she brushed her lips and teeth against his skin there, then kissed and carressed and nibbled and sucked at his neck.....

she moved up his neck and to the point of his chin, where her teeth lightly clenched the flesh there in a loving and possessive gesture....

..then to his lips, where she gently nipped at his lower lip, then followed with a light kiss....then a sudden deep and passionate kiss, her tongue exploring his tongue and mouth with a soldering passion...**

..."Ooohhhh.....mmmmmmmm..." he groaned in his fitful half sleep, and his hand unconsciously slid lower....

**She stood then, step back one pace, making him look at her,the shimmering, sheer clinging fabric making her look naked, but not...

....she hooked her thumbs under the straps of the dress, slid them agonizingly slowly off her shoulders, one at a time.....

....the dress slithered lower.......hesitating in its decent at the peaked swell of her breasts......

.....she reached up, gathering the heavy coils of her hair in her hands, and piled them high on her head......

....and the dress, finally releasing itself from her fabulous form, fell in a billowing wave to pool at her feet....

.....leaving her wreathed only in moonlight...a goddess.....a moonlit goddess......**

His hand slid lower...to finally grasp the rigid nexus of his pent up and long denied passion....

He moaned her name....calling her to him....

...as he gazed on her, this dream... ..this dream moonlit goddess.....longing for her as he longed for no other....

......a motion as old as mankind itself began....

**She came to him....placed her inviting red lips against his ear, and cooed his name....

.....her tongue arched out again and gathered in his earlobe, her lips enclosing it and her teeth pacing delicious pressure on it....**

His heels dug into the matteress, the age old motion quickening.....

**"You're mine......no one else's.....mine......"

....as she said this she seemed to float over him....she kissed him deeply and lovingly....she seemed to lower herself to him...onto him........**

...his heels dug deeper.....his head thrown back...his body arching up, an urgent arrow, searching for her....aching for her.....

**....her lips were at his ear again....sweetly breathing his name over and over, as she lowered herself completely to him.....she whispered and cooed and moaned and she said, "I love you, I love you like no other... like no other"....**

"Like no other" he desperately moaned.....

**"Like no other, she whipsered.....ooohhhhh.....like no other.......ohhhh, now.....NOW!"*

....Arched, in an agony of passion, Her name erupted from his throat as he erupted volcanically for her....calling her name over and over in spasms of love and want...

"BONES!! ..OOOHH BONES...BONES....TEMP!!...."

...helpless from the last few spasms that wracked him...Finally surfacing from that half sleep relm he had been trapped..........Booth, now fully awake.....and realizing what he had experienced was nothing more than a realistic dream.......collapsed back against the bed.....spent....


End file.
